The Second War
by Litoyfrederecksen
Summary: Peace has returned to the world. However, some in the Fire Nation have a conspiracy to finish the war in their favor. Of course, Aang and company are dragged into it, but Iroh has a surprise for them all... Chapter 15 and on co-authoring with Lady-Myrrh.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction

**Part One- Iroh's Secret**

**Chapter One**

**My first fanfiction! Oh joys! This takes place a few days after the end of the series, and much farther onwards from there. It's a progression in the series, as the world still needs rebuilding. I won't be messing with the canon ships, so I'll have Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka, and whatever I feel like with Toph.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, season four would be in production.**

It was late at night. Appa was flying through the air, with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki on the saddle. All four were fast asleep, on their journey to the South Pole. Aang had managed to slumber sitting upright, Katara's head on his shoulder. Appa went through the cloudless sky, the stars shining bright, as if to light the way. He felt the small paws of Momo running around on his head, and gave a soft roar. Everything was going to be okay.

Toph had stayed behind on Ba Sing Se. She didn't like the idea of not being able to see through Earthbending, as there was no earth, along with having cold feet from the ice and snow. She was staying at the Jasmine Dragon, and the scent of tea was always in the air. Sokka's painting was hanging on the wall, as no one had the heart to throw it away. The scent of the tea leaves and memories of her recent adventures had lulled Toph to sleep every night since she had arrived there, and tonight, there was no difference.

Zuko was in the wilderness, sleeping by a dying fire. He decided the search for his mother was his alone, and that the aftermath of the war could be handled later. Everything else could wait, Zuko was bent on finding his mother, and nothing could stop him.

With peace throughout the world nothing could possibly upset the balance again so soon, or so it seemed. From then on, life was going to be perfect, with no distractions, no war, and no threats to the world. The Avatar had done his job well this time around. And it seemed as though everything was finally starting to work his way.

Azula had gone so insane; no one in the Fire Nation, including the top doctors, physicians, and healers knew what to do with her. Her mind was so crippled she could no longer Firebend, and she spoke in incomprehensible words and phrases. Now she could only sit in her cell and babble to herself and the other people who she thought were with her.

_Bang!_ A loud explosion sounded in the Jasmine Dragon. Toph was jolted awake. She could feel people in the houses around the tea shop jump out of bed and walk outside to see what the matter was. Toph ran into the kitchen. It was as if a bomb had gone off. Kettles were strewn about on the floor, tea ingredients were still fluttering in the air.

"Iroh? Are you there?" Toph said. There was no answer, only silence. "Iroh?" Once again, there was no answer. All she felt were two pairs of feet coming in, and neither of them were Iroh's. He was… gone. Two Dai Li agents came into the kitchen, and were shocked at what they saw.

"What happened in here? Did you see?" asked one of the agents.

"No. I didn't see. I'm blind." She waved her right hand in front of her face. "All I know is that there was a loud bang, and Iroh, who owns this shop, was gone." replied Toph. It was all true.

"What? Iroh is gone? This is that tea shop? Oh no! I need tea here every morning here to function, to work, to thrive! Don't tell me he's gone! Please!" The agents fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but he is." said Toph. "I think the Fire Lord would want to know about this, you should send him a letter for me as soon as you can."

"Why?" asked the Dai Lis. "And how do we know you weren't behind this?"

"Yeah, this is probably a conspiracy to overthrow us! Without this delicious tea, I will fall apart, leaving us open for a coup!"

"First of all, I taught the Avatar Earthbending. Second, the Fire Lord Zuko is Iroh's nephew. So, I think it would be a good idea to tell both of them that, the Avatar and the Fire Lord, wouldn't it? I'd be the least of your worries." replied Toph.

"You are Toph Bei Fong, who taught the Avatar?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Our apologies, Toph Bei Fong. We will get on it right away." The two agents left the Jasmine Dragon hurriedly.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Toph was secretly worried, though. What had happened to Iroh? In a single blast, he had vanished. She went back to her room, but could not sleep. Lying awake on the bed, all she could do was wonder about the night's events.

**My first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and tell me your feelings on it. Constructive criticism is appreciated; trolling, spamming, and flaming is not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. After seeing The Happening, I'd want to have to do as little as possible with M. Night Shamalamadingdong. (Live action Avatar movie by him, if you're in the dark)**

Late in the morning, Appa landed at the Southern Water Tribe village. Everybody in the tribe was waiting for them. Aang was the first to jump off, and the people cheered as he came down. Hakoda, Kana, and Pakku were standing in front of the rest of the tribe.

"Welcome home!" said Pakku, "I trust it you know my wife, you three. Suki, you might be a little in the dark, but I can understand."

"It's all good, Gram Pakku, I've explained everything to Suki. She knows who your wife is. I also think she knows who my grandmother is." answered Sokka.

"I thought I told you that Pakku was fine."

"It is. But, Gram Pakku is even better!"

"Oh, just break it up, you two." said Katara. "Give everybody a chance to talk to Pakku."

"I will in a little bit, but we are in the middle of a most serious matter here. The fate of world is riding on this very conversation. And although I'm sure it might be nice for all of us to hear about the taking of Ba Sing Se, I think that story can wait until this very important issue is settled between our new grandfather and I." retorted Sokka. "It's a life or death decision for the millions of people and other spacey-type things across the whole universe. A matter that cannot be taken lightly, as you are doing. So I suggest you wait until we are finished." He tried to continue, but Katara had bended snow around his body and frozen him in a block of ice before another word could come out.

"Why, yes." said Pakku, "I'd love to tell you how we took back Ba Sing Se."

Could someone help me? Please? Sokka was thinking as he was frozen. Aang melted the ice, and everybody was laughing heartily as they walked away. "One day, Katara. One day, I'll get back at you for this!"

"That'll never happen in a million years." Katara laughed.

"You're probably right, but I will find a way!" Sokka flopped down and the snow, and began to think of his next move.

The messenger rode up right next to Zuko. He looked tired, as did his steed. Both were out of breath. The messenger handed Zuko and envelope with a Dai Li seal on it. Oh boy, Zuko thought. These guys must be running to me after what Azula did.

"Urgent letter for you, Fire Lord. The sender is Toph Bei Fong, routed through Dai Li agents." The messenger breathed heavily and closed his eyes. He sat back hoping it was an long message, and after Zuko was done, he could simply continue on his way.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ Your Uncle, General Iroh, has unexpectedly gone missing. Please come to the tea shop to help investigate. I am sorry that this has to postpone the search for your mother, but I (and the liberated city) need you to be here. Thank you for understanding. _

_ Toph_

_P.S. Aang is coming as soon as he receives a similar letter. We won't be alone._

"U-Uncle? Gone?" Zuko stammered. The messenger opened an eye. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Sir, I must go to Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible, could I get a ride with you?"

"Sure, hop on." Under his breath, the messenger muttered something incomprehensible. Zuko didn't bother to ask what it was, he knew it was directed at him. He didn't care. Now both of the family members who actually cared about him were missing, and the one who had taken care of him for the past three years had gone suddenly and unexpectedly. He had to find Iroh. "And Mother," nagged a little voice in the back of his head.

**Chapter Two down, and who knows how many more to go. Did you know that, according to the almighty Wikipedia, Sokka and Katara are, in fact, fictional Eskimos? And here I was thinking they were from the Water Tribe. I must be such a moron. You could also review, along with wondering for hours at the stunning realization that Sokka and Katara are Eskimos. That would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, would I really be posting what I think should happen next instead of actually making it happen? On TV?  
**

In the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko was inspecting every nook and cranny, every crack and crevasse, big and small, but to no avail. Nothing of his Uncle's was to be found. Toph could do nothing to help. She had felt around the entire shop, but there was no hole under it even remotely close to being able to fit Iroh through.

"Where is he! Where did he go!" yelled Zuko. He broke down in a fit of rage. He pounded the floor."It just isn't fair! Uncle did nothing to deserve this!"

"Look, for all we know, your uncle could be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom, enjoying a nice vacation by himself. I'm sure he'll show up soon." Toph tried to reassure Zuko. It didn't work.

"Then why would he leave the shop a mess? Why the bang then? Things… they just don't make sense, they don't add up. Something is missing, something important." Zuko said.

"I told you everything I know; don't ask me for anything else. We should wait until the others get here. I've done everything I can, and it's obvious he isn't here anymore. I'm waiting for Twinkletoes, but you don't have to." Toph said. Zuko had to admit there was wisdom in these words.

"Fine. We'll wait."

Azula was liked herself quite well in prison. She got food, drink, friends came into her cell at all times. Then, one day, the door opened. And, in came Mai and Ty Lee. The latter was in the traditional Kyoshi warrior garb, and Azula was quite impressed.

"So glad you could join me tonight. I think it is just so great that the Kyoshi warriors are now loyal to the Fire Nation, unlike those traitorous Dai Li agents. But, it's a very late at night though, so I'll be quick." Azula said. Mai looked out the window in the cell. It was mid-morning. "Find and bring two backstabbers to here. Their names are Mai and Ty Lee. I will kill them!"

"Yes, Azula."

"No, not Azula, Fire Lord Azula! That's my title, and you shall refer to me as such. Thank you for coming to my war room at such late hours. Goodbye.""Goodbye, Fire Lord Azula." They walked out the door.

A hawk landed on Sokka's lap. He tore open the tube on the hawk's back and read it.

"Oh, no." he said.

"What is it?" Everyone at the table seemed to be asking this. Sokka scanned the message again, hoping he had misread it. He hadn't.

"It seems as though Iroh has disappeared off the face of the world, and no one knows what happened to him. He's just... gone."

"We need to help find him." Aang said. "He was nice enough to lend a room to Toph for no charge, and he has been on our side since the North Pole. We have to help."

"You're right." Sokka responded. "I'll have Momo go ahead with a message that we're coming right away."

"What? Why Momo? What happened to Hawky?"

"Because Hawky is on vacation, and Momo needs to stretch his wings. I'll send the message now." Sokka stepped outside, Momo on his shoulder. "Momo, I need to ask you a big favor. After the delivery, I want you to go to the desert and get me a cactus."

Momo looked puzzled.

"Look, I just need one, okay. Just get one for me, and make sure no one but me sees it."

**Momo can't ever get a cactus. It's because it's not a matter of where he grips it. It's a matter of weight ratios. A five ounce flying lemur couldn't possibly carry a one pound cactus. Also, in regards to Suki just not being anywhere, I promise to put her in. I just noticed now, but I'm too lazy to go back. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar, which may come as a mighty shock to those who thought I purchased it since the last update.**

It was time for the feast at the water tribe village. Everyone in the village came, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were the guests of honor. They were seated at the head of the table, and were chatting with the villagers close to them as the feast commenced. Large trays of food were brought out, people put food on their plates, and began eating. It was all a very lively affair. They dined for half an hour, until Kana went up to a podium to make an announcement.

"Due to his years of service for the Water Tribe in the war, the elders have decided that Hakoda shall be the leader of this village." She said. Everybody cheered. The only people speechless were Katara and Sokka.

"So," Aang said to Katara, "You're a princess!" Sokka overheard, and wasn't very happy.

"Aang, did you really have to bring that up? That wasn't one of my proudest moments, you know." He said.

Katara chuckled. "Well look at the bright side, Sokka. Now you really are Prince of 'A lot of things,' aren't you?"

"I am! I am! What I told Princess Yue wasn't a lie!" he yelled. He jumped up, pumping his fists in the air. The entire room went silent. "It's okay, you can keep eating now." He said sheepishly.

"Who's this Yue?" said Suki. She frowned, and stared at Sokka.

"She's here right now. I'll introduce you. She's outside." The two stood up, and left the hall. When they got outside, Sokka pointed to the moon. "There she is."

"The moon? Yue is the moon?" Suki asked.

"Yes. When the Fire Nation invaded the North Pole, they killed the moon spirit. Yue, the princess, had been saved by the moon spirit as a child. She had to sacrifice her life to become the moon spirit. It was for her people and their way of life." Sokka said.

"Is there anything you've left out of story?" Suki asked.

"No, just not gotten to, yet." He said. "Remember the Serpent's Pass, where we were about to kiss, but stopped? It's because I saw the full moon. While I was at the North Pole, I fell in love with Yue. It was complicated." Sokka confessed.

"This could make you feel better." Suki said, and the two shared a long kiss.

After the feast Aang went to seek out Pakku. He was heading back to his and Kana's house. Aang caught up and walked next to him.

"Iroh is missing, and since, you two are both White Lotuses, I thought that you might know what could have happened to him."

"He's disappeared, eh? Iroh had a penchant for doing that when I knew him. But, I think I know a place where you might find a clue- Lu Ten's grave." Pakku answered.

"Who's Lu Ten? His friend?" asked Aang.

"No his only son, lost on the six hundredth day on the siege of Ba Sing Se. The loss was too much for him to handle, and he gave up the siege. He loved Lu Ten so much, which why he dealt with Zuko for so long. He needed to be a better father, and Zuko needed a better one. Thus, when Zuko was banished, Iroh went along." Pakku said.

"So I'll find him at Lu Ten's grave, outside Ba Sing Se?" asked Aang.

"No, but it would be a good place to start looking."

**Chapter four is over, never to be seen again. Also, if you start playing the Pink Floyd album Dark Side of the Moon at the beginning of this chapter, it syncs up perfectly, so long as you read incredibly slowly and have a thing for adding in words, phrases, and paragraphs that aren't in the original work. Please review, by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But, I am working out a deal with Nickelodeon so that I own Sokka's hair, and can change that at will. How I wish that last sentence was true.**

Sokka and Suki went back inside. The feast was over, people were getting up from their seats and returning to their huts. They headed to their house, where everyone was waiting for them. Sokka wanted to stay outside for a few minutes to think things over.

"So how's Yue?" asked Aang.

"She's doing very fine." Suki responded. "I think that Sokka needs a little alone time. He seems very confused. He loves me, but doesn't want to betray Yue. I don't understand what he's going through, I've never had this problem."

"It's going to be all right." Aang promised. "When love is true, it will always find a way. It's good advice, it helped me out with Katara."

At that very moment, Sokka walked through the door. "What?! Since when have you been in love with Katara?" Sokka asked Aang. The atmosphere in the room was intense. No one dared move a single muscle. Sokka waited for the answer.

"Since I got out of the iceberg." Aang stated.

"What? Love at first sight? That never happens. Katara, tell him to lose the act. He needs to wait and find another girl. That isn't my sister."

"Sokka, I love Aang back." Katara said. "We kissed before, more than a few times. I was usually confused, I wasn't sure, but now… after Aang defeated Ozai. We shared a different kind of kiss. And, the love we had for each other, it was so deep, so real, it was true. I'm certain. I love Aang."

Sokka was simply dumbfounded. He had to stop protecting Katara sometime, as he had been the entire world travel, but this soon? His mind was a blur with all the night's events. He thought that Suki and Yue was enough, but now this?

"I have to go outside." he said.

"It could be worse." Katara tried to make the situation lighter. "I could be in love with Zuko!" Sokka let out a yell, and walked out into the freshly fallen snow.

Sokka plopped down on the ground. His sister, who he had been protecting since day one, was no longer under his wing. His relationship with Suki was running into problems because of Yue. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

"It's okay, Sokka." A voice spoke.

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" demanded Sokka.

"Look up, Sokka." The voice said. He did. In front of the moon was Yue, as white and pale as she had been when she fell out Sokka's arms at the North Pole. But, still just as beautiful as she had had ever been.

"Yue, I love another girl." He said simply.

"I know." She replied.

"But, the problem is, although I love her more than anything else in the world, deep down inside, I'll always love you too. No matter what I try, I always will and there's nothing anyone can do to help." Sokka confessed. "I'm just confused. I can't love two people at once, can I?"

"Sokka, it's fine. You and I. We can never be together. It was meant that way. It was my fate to help my people by sacrificing myself. You love Suki, more than you did me. Be happy with her."

"Yue, I can't. It would just feel wrong."

"Sokka, just listen to me. You don't have to be guilty. It happens to everyone. Everyone has doubts." said Yue. "Think about Aang and Katara. Katara had her doubts about Aang. Aang, he had to try to give up Katara. No love is without problems."

"I know that! But there are two loves here, not just one."

"For you, there are two, but for me, only one. Remember, I love you too, Sokka. Only you. And, for that love to be fulfilled, you need to be happy. And, no matter what we together try, I can't make you feel that way. There's something in your pocket. Give it to Suki. So we will both feel love." Sokka shoved his gloved hand inside his coat. His fingers grasped something, and pulled it out.

"Your necklace? But, how-" Sokka stopped. Yue was gone. "I'll always be with you." he repeated softly, those words spoken all that time ago, and understood.

Suki was sitting alone when Sokka came back inside the house. "Suki, I need to ask you something. It's really important."

"What? What's the question?"

Sokka got down on one knee, and held aloft the necklace. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The two kissed, and Sokka knew things were going to be all right.

Aang lie awake upstairs. He heard the conversation below him and smiled. He got up, walked over to the opposite side of the room, and woke up Katara.

"What, Aang?" she whispered. "It's really late. This had better be important."

"It's Sokka and Suki." said Aang.

"What about them?"

"They're going to get married! Sokka just proposed, and Suki said yes!"

Katara jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs to congratulate her brother and Suki, Aang following closely behind. Kana, Pakku, and Hakoda were woken up. A minute after Katara and Aang had come, the three came shuffling into the room. When they heard the news, all were overjoyed.

**A nice little feel good chapter before we get into some dark stuff coming up. You know that it made you feel good. Unless, of course, you are a die hard Zutaran and noticed that jab halfway through. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Please review!**

**Note- If you're wondering, I will post nearly every day anywhere from 1:00 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. Eastern Time (-5:00 Greenwich Mean Time). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, a truth that I cry myself to sleep over every night. However, I don't cry much, leading to my incredibly late post times.**

Zuko sat alone at the Pai Sho table in the Jasmine Dragon. A steaming cup of tea, prepared by Zuko was on the table. It was bitter, and didn't taste very good. He looked at the tiles, searching for a white lotus. None were on the board.

"I guess he took it with him." he said to himself. Toph walked into the room. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Zuko. Both wore grim faces. It was a very depressing day, heavy rain clouds blocking the sun; the sound of the drops of water pounding on the roof deafening. It seemed that the tea house would have been the same even if it had been open.

Steam from the cup rose into the air. Zuko took it and put it up to his lips, and forced it to go down his throat. He put down the cup, and looked at the tea's surface, calm and steady.

"Someone's coming!" exclaimed Toph. She was right. An old woman walked into the shop, hung up her soaked coat, and went over to Zuko and Toph.

"We're closed." Zuko said. "The owner is gone, so no one but can be in here." The old woman walked closer.

"I know Iroh, he wouldn't object to me being here." the old woman said. "And, he wouldn't mind me going and fixing some tea for myself."

"Who are you?" Toph asked.

Mai and Ty Lee were sitting in a side room in the Fire Nation palace. The two were talking, and saying their goodbyes, as Ty Lee had to go to Kyoshi Island the next day for warrior duties.

"Mai, do you feel, you know, _responsible,_ for the way Azula is? I knew she was evil, but not insane. Do you think _we_ made her that way?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

"Not a chance. She was like that the entire time. It was just hiding inside her. It was bound to break loose. We just helped crack the wall." Mai answered. "Besides, you did the right thing. You saved me, Azula tried to kill me."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ty Lee tried to think of an answer, but couldn't. Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, Mai, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye. I'll get down to that island if I can." Mai said. The two friends hugged, and Ty Lee walked out the door. Mai watched her go.

Ty Lee was thinking. "Is there a way to make Azula good?" She had dedicated herself to, if anything, finding help for Azula.

"I asked you a question, lady." said Toph. "Who are you?"

The old woman smiled and sat down. She responded with a simple answer. "I'm Aunt Wu. I'm a fortune teller in the town about 100 miles from here. I've never been wrong before. Toph didn't feel any lying in the old woman's story. She went into the kitchen, presumably to make a pot of tea.

"I guess we're just going to have to trust this lady." Zuko said. "She said she knows my uncle. She could help."

"She could. And, it's nice to know she doesn't lie." Toph said. "Do think she might know Aang, Sokka, or Katara?"

"I don't care." Zuko said. "I really just don't care.

**This was actually supposed to be chapter seven, but since we hadn't seen Zuko and Toph in a while, so I gave them some time. Don't worry. All chapter six events are now in chapter seven. So you're not missing anything. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and neither does my dog.**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki had an early start. They were up before the sun rose, and were flying away on Appa's back by the time dawn's fingers began to creep across the sky. They flew for hours, wordless and silent, basking in the early morning sunlight, and admiring the beauty of the landscape zooming underneath them.

Once again, it as had it had been on the previous flight, Aang and Katara were close, Katara's head resting on Aang's shoulder. Sokka had his arm around Suki's shoulder, Suki's arm mirroring Sokka's. The silent flight stretched for hours, and everyone on Appa's back was genuinely pleased. Flying over the ocean now, the bison climbed higher into the sky, even with the clouds.

A speck appeared on the horizon. No one could tell what it was, but it grew larger as it came closer, but it was still many miles away. Aang squinted his eyes, but the object was still too far away to tell. A bright light started on the dot and leapt into the air. It arced far above Appa's height, and began to come done at an incredible speed. It grew closer, and Aang realized what the glowing object was. It was a flaming boulder.

He jumped into the air and punched the rock in midair. Flames and pebbles surrounded Aang, and the spray narrowly missed Appa. It would have been a direct hit, had Aang not taken care of it..

"It's a Fire Nation airship! What's it doing attacking us? There aren't any other flying bison left; they must know it's us!" Sokka screamed.

"Get as close as you can to the ship, boy." Aang said to Appa. "I need to speak with the captain." He pulled his glider from the saddle, and waited for the perfect opportunity. The airship fired three boulders from catapult's onboard. Aang, after quickly dispatching these, jumped into the air, opened his glider, and landed on the deck of the ship.

Soldiers surrounded him. All at once, they shot flames at him. He jumped in the air, and took one out with a blast of air. He landed, ran over the fallen soldier, and entered a door close by. The firebenders all shot flame at him, but Aang shut the door just before the fire got to him. He ran down the narrow hallway to the very end, where yet another door stood.

At the other end of the long hallway, soldiers began to pour in, and were launching flames at him as quickly as they could. All of a sudden it stopped, and the men fell down. Katara was standing behind them, and bended the water back into her horn. Sokka appeared behind her.

"The pilot's room is the other way!" he yelled. Aang turned and ran down the hallway. Back in the open air, Sokka led the way. "We're really far away from the pilot. We'll have to go through the bomb bay, and figure out a way from there. Suki's trying to find a closer point to get in from, she's with Appa."

Aang opened another door, and the trio walked into the bomb deck. There were thousands of barrels of blasting jelly and other explosives on board. All were placed on the trapdoor, ready for use. Sokka opened a crate and saw several balls inside. He picked one out of the box.

"These things are illegal! Even Ozai thought they were too dangerous! How did they get them? And all this stuff! It could take out an entire city!"

"It doesn't matter now." said Aang. "We have to get to the pilot as soon as we can, before he drops these."

"You're right." agreed Sokka. "Let's go."

They ran around the pile of explosives and ran for the hallway on the other side. But, some soldiers began to come in from all directions. Katara and Aang were taking them out, but more came in. One soldier unleashed a wild shot at Aang. Aang easily dodged it.

However, it went back and struck the pile of explosives in the middle of the room. As if a sun had just been placed in the center of the ship, each barrel and crate exploded in a flash. In an instant everything was gone.

Suki had no idea. The blast just happened as she was about to jump onto the ship. She was blasted off Appa and down to the sea far below. Appa tried to catch up, but was too late. Suki hit the water. Appa put his enormous paw under her body, to keep her from drowning, but it might already be too late.

Katara slowly opened her eyes. She was floating, somewhere, in a strange white glow. She saw Aang, eyes and tattoos aglow, hovering above her, Sokka, eyes closed, beside her. The blast had taken nearly everything out of her, and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Katara, wake up!" Someone was shaking her, and her eyes snapped open. "Quick, Suki's hurt!" She was laying on Appa, Aang over her. She stood up and made her way to Suki.

"Oh, this doesn't look good at all." Katara said. She took some water from the sea and began healing. Suki coughed. "She'll live!" Katara exclaimed. "How's Sokka?"

"He's doing fine. He's unconscious, but nothing seems to be wrong. Suki, though, she got it bad. Really bad."

"Did anyone else make it off?"

"Not that I know of, but I doubt it. You two were the only ones I managed to save with the Avatar State, without it…" Aang's voice trailed off.

"Who was responsible for this? Who would do this?" Katara wondered. "It was heading due south, and the only thing south of here is our village. It was going to kill us, and everybody else there."

"Lucky Iroh disappeared, then, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Yip, yip." Aang said. Appa flew up into the sky, and they continued on their journey, far more quiet then they had been the when the day started.

**It's late, and I don't really have anything to say, other than school starts in a week, so I'll probably be posting more sparingly and earlier at night. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy watching this movie at least twice a night for the past week. ****It's called Killer Klowns from Outer Space. How bad could it possibly be? ****I highly recommend it if you like horror/comedy B-movies. It's rated PG-13, if that matters any to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but due to the above movie, I do own an acute fear of clowns.**

It was two days after the incident with the airship. Sokka and Suki both appeared to be in good condition, although Suki was still shaken. However, they were all awake, which was an improvement over the previous day, in which Suki didn't wake up at all. Appa was flying steadily, and was nearing Ba Sing Se.

Aang looked down onto the ground far below. The rich forests below; over far to one side of him, the Great Desert; Omashu fading behind them in the distance, just a tiny blot on the horizon facing their backs, all pristine and picturesque to Aang's eyes. A vision of charred rubble, smoke, and ash filled the landscape for a moment. Aang shook his head and closed his eyes quickly, and everything was back to normal. But, the momentary lapse reminded him of how close they had been. "What if I don't have the same luck with Iroh?" he thought. "What if we miss an airship or can't do anything about it?" Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he continued to fly.

Another good day of flying and they would make it to Ba Sing Se late in the afternoon on the next day But, night was beginning to fall, so Aang took Appa down to a clearing in a dense forest. The group set up camp, four sleeping bags, underneath the stars, surrounding a dying fire, embers glowing dimly. All four fell asleep without a meal, fatigue having taken its toll. With their eyes gently closed, still asleep. Subconsciously, Aang began to inch over to Katara, she was doing the same. Sokka and Suki were going through a similar move. When he woke up, Aang felt his and Katara's shoulder touching. He looked around, everybody else was still sleeping. It was, in fact, very early in the morning, and Appa needed the rest anyway. Aang closed his eyes again, and fell back into a sweet slumber, a smile on his face.

"It's Momo!" Sokka yelled. The others sat up, rubbing their eyes, straining for a glimpse in the early morning sky. Sokka was already up and running; and Momo landed on his shoulder. Sokka put his hand up to his shoulder, and groped for the prize. His hand grasped a ball, with hundreds of prickles attached to it, and knew Momo hadn't him down. He hid the cactus into his sleeping bag. "Okay, everybody, wake up. Wakey wakey!" Sokka kicked his sleeping bag, slyly hiding the cactus from view. He was quite pleased with his fine work.

No less than ten minutes later, the fire was doused, and all supplies were on the saddle. If someone were to come twenty minutes later, they never would have known that the Avatar had been there. "Yip, yip!" Aang commanded, and the giant bison kicked off the ground and took off into the sky. They climbed higher and higher into the air, until they were in the white, fluffy clouds.

After about five hours of flying, the great outer wall of Ba Sing Se began to materialize. As they got closer, the wall seemed to get even more immense as time went on. Finally, Appa flew over the first wall and began his descent. He flew over a thriving zoo, some farm patches, and then went over the second wall. Appa was just gliding over rooftops, until they reached the Jasmine Dragon. There, he dropped the remaining height, and landed right next to the tea shop.

The four dismounted from Appa, and walked into the shop. In an instant, Toph and Zuko were running to them. Everyone hugged, and there was a great feel of happy throughout the shop. Aunt Wu had yet to emerge from her room. Suddenly, Katara grabbed Zuko by the shoulders.

"It wasn't you, right?" interrogated Katara, a look of pure intensity on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko responded.

"The airship with bombs that was going to destroy our village."

"What? An airship? I ordered that they all be dismantled and never put together again!"

"Zuko's telling the truth." Toph said. "It wasn't him." Katara let go of Zuko.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that we all nearly died, and the fire nation crest was on the side, so I thought the Fire Lord could be related."

"It's fine, Katara. I would blame the Fire Lord too if I was in your position. I'm sorry that y troops are on the loose. Anyway, did anything good happen while you were away?"

"Of course!" Sokka said. "Suki and I are getting married!"

"That's wonderful!" Once again, the air turned pleasant, and everyone began telling stories, and for a while, no one ever could have guessed the circumstances that brought had brought them together.

**Another chapter, plain and simple. Another reason for the update lack is band camp. It's pretty time consuming. In other, totally non-related words, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: Somebody owns Avatar! However, it's not me.**

The friends all sat around a table, enjoying some tea, freshly brewed by Sokka. Of course, Sokka had added a _special_ ingredient to Katara's cup. The milky liquid had mixed in quite well with the tea, it was impossible to tell the difference. He had put Katara's cup in a special position before he brought it out on the tray, and kept his eye on it. Sure enough, the right cup got to Katara.

"Revenge!" he thought as he saw his sister put her lips to the cup and take a sip. Her eyes lit up, and she sat back further in her chair. Sokka knew that the cactus was taking effect.

"Sokka, this tea is delicious! Whatever you did, it's wonderful!" Katara exclaimed, in a volume usually reserved for a fight with Toph. She took Aang's cup, and had a taste.

"This isn't nearly as good as the stuff I have, Aang. Try mine." She handed her cup over. He took a taste.

"You're right! Everybody, have a taste of this!" Within a minute, everybody at the table but Sokka had taken some of the tea.

"Sorry, Sokka", said Toph as she finished the last of the tea. "It looks like there isn't enough for you. Oh well, you can always make some more…" her voice trailed off. It was then, that almost instantaneously, the cactus seemed to reach everybody. Even though the dose was small and diluted, the cactus' power was still like it was in the desert. Katara was, naturally, the first one to feel the juice, although she didn't know it.

Without any warning, she doused Aang using her bending. "That was close! You had poisonous fly-roaches all over you!" she exclaimed.

"I did?" Aang too was now under its effect. "Oh no! They might come back to get me…" He ran to a corner of the room and hid. He would periodically launch some air at empty space, aiming for his nonexistent foe. In his mind, Aang thought he was very accurate, getting rid of all the fly-roaches that came even remotely close to his corner.

Zuko was blasting fireballs in every which way, obviously fighting a stronger enemy than Aang was. Zuko didn't describe it, all he said was that he couldn't look the monster in the eyes, or he would be turned to stone. The fight raged on, and only was Zuko able to tell where the creature was.

No one else was much better off. Toph was trying to wait out a storm at sea on the Paisho table. She refused to get off, she could not swim, and diving overboard off these contraptions made of wood, might as well simply be suicide. At, least she had an actual boat, unlike anyone else.

Suki and Katara were talking to each other, although they were hardly having a conversation. It was more like one said gibberish and nonsense, the other listened, and then they switched positions after situation. Sokka tried to listen in, but try as he might, he could not make head of tail of what either was saying.

Aunt Wu stepped out of the hallway in the back that led to the rooms. She looked into the room. She saw everybody on the cactus juice around, continuing their antics, they did not care. She also saw Sokka, sitting alone and sullen-faced in his chair.

"Did you do this?" Aunt Wu asked Sokka.

"Of course I did. Who else would put cactus juice in tea, have the plan, and have it fail?" replied Sokka. This is an absolute nightmare. I finally get my revenge, and no one is here to enjoy it. They're all just as crazy as her now, making me feel alone, even though I pulled this off perfectly." He complained.

"It's fine, Sokka, personally, I love this, seeing how I'm not hallucinating.

"I think it's hilarious, too." said a voice. The voice was familiar, yet different from any Sokka had heard. It continued. "And how great is it that you lost every bender here and another competent fighter for your own amusement. It'll really help, as I am going to kill you." Someone stepped into the room, and Sokka nearly exploded when he saw who it was.

**So, who is it? An original character? A minor character? A major one? Tune in next time to find out! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!**

**Please review!**

**P.S.- I am sincerely apologetic for the 1960's Batman reference. I couldn't help myself. It's just that the sheer awesomeness of The Dark Knight makes me want to do that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I am still filed under the list of people who don't own Avatar. If I did own Avatar, though, things would be different. Like, I would have more money.**

"What? You?" Sokka cried. "You're dead!"

"Or so the whole world thought. But, as you can clearly see, I'm not." said Admiral Zhao. "Staying dead was perfect. No one looked for me, no one tried to find me, I could do anything I wanted. It was perfect."

"Leave." said Sokka.

"No." replied Zhao, and he immediately threw a ball of fire at Sokka. Sokka barely dove out of the way in time; the fire singed his shoulder through his clothes, burning through them. With a spinning kick, Zhao had fire speed on the ground in a rapidly growing in a circular pattern. The fire, catching Sokka completely unprotected, engulfed him in flame. Rolling on the ground, he extinguished himself, got up, and picked up a chair.

Whipping it at Zhao, he hoped for the best. With a quick punch, the chair was completely destroyed, pieces flying everywhere. Looking around, Sokka tried to find anything that could help him. All he could see were tables, chairs, and five friends who didn't have a clue what was going on. If just one of them was right, he thought, Zhao could be taken out easily. But, without bending, a boomerang, or his space-sword, he had next to no chance.

A large blast of fire came Sokka's way. Grabbing a nearby table, he brought it up on its side, shielding Sokka from the fire. He rolled it Zhao's way, and ran alongside it. When Zhao kicked it away, Sokka was there. He delivered a quick punch to Zhao's chin. Zhao staggered back in shock more than pain. But, Sokka was still there, unrelenting in his blows.

Sokka got many great hit offs, but Zhao was strong. He used a leg to trip Sokka, while bringing his other knees into Sokka's face. He hit dead center, between the eyes. Sokka yowled in pain, and Zhao pushed him down to the ground with the bottom of his heel. With a shot of fire hitting Sokka in the head, it was over. Sokka was on the brink of unconsciousness, thoughts and vision blurry. He lay down on the ground, as that was all his body could muster. He was as weak and defenseless as his friends who could only talk and see invisible

"Filthy water peasant, I shall kill you slowly. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the very beginning. Now, I shall end you.

"Zuko! Quick! The dragon's over here, Zuko!" Sokka yelled, in a last ditch effort. Zuko immediately looked over and began hurling random flame. Sokka inched away, getting away from Zhao as best as he could. Of course, it didn't take long for Zhao to knock out Zuko. The deed was done in less than a minute. Zhao once again turned his attention to Sokka. Zhao's arms moved in the textbook formation of creating lightning.

Sparks began to appear on Zhao, all going to his stomach. Sokka was too tired and too hurt to do anything. He lay on the ground, awaiting his, and everybody else's untimely deaths. It's all my fault, Sokka thought. If only I didn't have to get revenge on Katara. Zhao was almost finished now.

One final thought was on Sokka's mind- Suki, his fiancé, his one true love. He and her, they were going to be murdered in cold blood. Now Zhao only had a second left to go, the amount of energy he had was amazing. Sokka's life flashed before his eyes. The adventures with Aang, living at the Southern Water Tribe were all remembered. And, for the first time, _his mother_. He saw her face, and started to cry. And, in one instant, it was over.

The sound of thunder to go with the lightning sounded. Blue lights filled the tea shop.

Sokka opened his eyes, for what he thought would be the last time. Surprisingly, there was no pain. He looked down; there was no mark on his body anywhere.

Sokka looked at Zhao. His eyes were wide open, in surprise. He staggered around, but managed to stay upright. Sokka saw behind him, and knew what happened. In the doorway, in perfect stance with two outstretched fingers, stood Uncle Iroh.

**I'm skipping the humorous reference anecdote today for:**

**Warning- Review Rant Below**

**OK, I'm pretty mad. At time of writing (4:00 am EST, August 28, 2008) I checked reader traffic. I've had over one-hundred visitors from seventeen different countries. AND ONE REVIEWER. Please, people, please. Review. Say it's good, bad, or decent, I don't care, I'll try to make it better if you just offer your opinion. This lone reviewer got a personal message from me saying I was sorry for skipping a day when the previous chapter had a cliffhanger ending. I would send a message to every single reviewer if I ever felt the need to, as I did today. But, with only one reviewer, only one person got an official apology. So, once again, review. Review. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't buy Avatar, even after my generous offer of "_two copper pieces!"_**

Sokka woke up. After he had seen Iroh, he had blacked out from the pain. He saw blood oozing down his shoulder, and his skin was torn where Zhao had kneed him in the forehead. There was a giant scab there, as the blow was so intense it had almost killed Sokka, but luckily the blood clotted quickly and the force not quite strong enough to kill. He was lying in a bed, surrounded by all of his friends. He told them what he saw.

"Iroh was there. He saved my life with a lightning strike. Zhao was about to do one of his own." Sokka said.

"No, he wasn't." stated Aunt Wu. "I was watching the entire time. No one came in, no one went out. I saw Zhao about to use lightning, but he stopped, staggered around, and left. Iroh simply wasn't there."

"Yes he was! How else could he have saved me?" Sokka shouted angrily.

"Maybe you got the wrong tea?" Katara asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No! Only you were supposed to have the cactus juice. But, you had to share it with everybody else, making the fight hard enough to kill me. Sokka snapped.

"I just don't get it." Zuko said. "Zhao was dead. I saw the moon spirit drag him under the water at the North Pole. He could have grabbed onto my hand, but he didn't and, for what I always thought, drowned to death. And, Iroh showing up? That doesn't make any sense." He closed his eyes and sighed. It just never made sense anymore.

"At least we know who was in charge of the airship with the bombs." Katara said. "Zhao must have had some loyal to the old war and decided to kill us. Luckily for us, we stopped him, but that plan wouldn't have worked if Iroh hadn't disappeared."

"Wait." Aang said. "Something tells me if we find Iroh, we'll be able to solve all of these mysteries. Pakku said we might find something if we checked out Lu Ten's grave. We should go there." So Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko walked out of the Jasmine Dragon while Aunt Wu and Suki stayed behind to tend to Sokka's wounds.

After a short ride on Appa, the four friends reached the gravesite under the tree. Aang asked Zuko if he was sure that this was where Lu Ten was. Zuko said he was positive. Toph moved the earth on top to immediately uncover the coffin. Zuko took the lid and opened it up. What he saw shocked him more than anything else.

Sokka was dreaming. He saw Suki, his mother, and all the rest of his friends standing around him. He was looking up, into their saddened faces. He couldn't move his arms or legs. All of a sudden it became dark, and he saw Zhao, Ozai, and Azula standing alone in the inky blackness. They beckoned to him. He came closer. In an instant, they were upon him, and he was hit with three lightning strikes simultaneously.

Frightened of the vision, Sokka put his hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. It was. Looking out the window, he wondered when he could sleep easy again, not knowing when, and perhaps never. Only time could tell.

Azula sat in her cell, tracing the outline of a brick in the wall with her finger tip. It didn't matter if she rubbed all the way through until the brick fell out, there were ten more walls behind it, and six of them were metal. No one could break out that way, short of the Avatar or the other top benders in the world. That cell would fail against only four, maybe five people. An insane Azula was one of the many it could stop. But, luckily for her, there was another way.

The door opened. In the doorway stood Zhao and Ozai, the rusty prison keys leisurely being tossed into the air and caught in midair.

"Come with us." said Zhao. "You don't really have any other choice, Azula. Join us or rot to death in that cell." In seconds, Azula stood up, walked through the doorway to her cell, outside of the prison lobby, where twenty gaurds were slumped over unconscious where they had fought and lost to Zhao. The three climbed in an air balloon and took off. Azula and Ozai were free.

After Aang had already saved the world once, it seemed as though he'd have to do it again. But, this time, the enemy is smaller, and we remain the same. It would be easy for them to attack and disappear, just like Aang had done, a purely guerilla war. The fire nation would choose the battlefield, Aang would defend. So even though the numbers were different, it was still going to be just as hard.

**I've decided to post once every other day. This is so I can write on one night, then edit the next, making it post-worthy. Also, after posting, I may be able to work a bit on the next chapter, and with luck, I'll have these things maybe three chapter in advance.**

**Because of the reviewing rant last chapter, an influx of reviews poured in. Just kidding. There was only one, and it was from the same person. Please, people, just review. (Wait, maybe reverse psychology will work…)** **Scratch that. Don't you dare review! Nobody review! Don't do it! (I hope this works…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, its characters, or a PS3.**

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko stood around the grave, three of them staring in slack jawed awe, and one asking why. Lu Ten's corpse was far from normal. It hadn't decayed at all, and it seems as though he were sleeping. However, to put it at that would be to totally miss the main problem. His face was gone.

"What could've happened?" Katara wondered.

"What are you talking about? Could someone clue me in?" Toph yelled.

"His face was stolen by Koh." Aang said.

"What? Who's he?" Toph asked.

"He's a spirit I met on a journey to the spirit world, when we were at the North Pole. He told me about the moon and ocean spirits choosing corporeal forms to be with the Waterbenders. However, if you showed emotion, he would steal your face. A past Avatar had his girlfriend's face stolen. When I talked to him, he changed through the faces he had collected." Aang replied.

"Could he have stolen Lu Ten's face? It's rumored that my uncle has been to the spirit world. Maybe he took his son with him?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I remember him saying something like that it has been a long time since he stole a child's face. Perhaps he was talking about Lu Ten." Aang responded. "But, it doesn't matter. Iroh is in the spirit world either way. And I have to go after him.

Aang sat down in the normal cross-legged position. He felt strong spirit energy under the tree on the hill. In nearly an instant, he felt himself leave his body. He was in the spirit world. He began his way to Koh's cave, hoping he would find Iroh there.

The balloon landed, and Ozai, Zhao, and Azula stepped out of it. They were at the temples of the Sun Warriors, where Zuko had relearned firebending with Aang. They were in front of the Eternal Flame.

"Ozai, look into the flame." Zhao said. "It has been burning for centuries. If there's anything that can get your bending back, this is it." Ozai gazed into the fire. It was perfect, pure, ancient. He could almost feel the fire coming back within him. Almost.

Suddenly and without warning, he felt a push on his back. He fell into the flame. It engulfed him, every part of his body was on fire, the pain was unbearable, but still, he would not die.

Behind him, he heard Zhao laughing. The sound was cruel, a mockery of the once great tyrant. Azula could do nothing but stand there, with a certain look in her eye. Then, she too, began laughing.

"Why, Zhao? Why?" Ozai screamed through the fire.

"Ozai, what makes you think it was me? I didn't touch you! It was your own daughter!"

Those were the last words Ozai ever heard, along with the sound of his daughter's laughter. The fire consumed him, and his body gave up, there was no escape. No final thoughts, no heroic and honorable words to end on. Finally, he knew the pain and misery he had brought onto the entire world. But, it didn't really matter. Whatever Azula and Zhao had in their minds was much worse.

Zhao had left for the balloon shortly after he sensed Ozai was gone. But Azula remained until there was no body, no charred corpse. The entire time smiling as her father was taken away by the flame. Only after he was entirely gone did she turn around and walk away.

"Are we going now, Zhao?" asked Azula.

"No, there's still work to be done here." Zhao replied. "Soon we shall have the ultimate power, and none will stand in our way, not even the Avatar!

Aang walked into the cave. There, he saw Iroh and Koh facing each other, talking. Suddenly, Koh looked Aang's way, but the only response was a blank stare. Koh, silently cursing the boy, slithered up to him on his legs.

"Welcome, Avatar. I told you we'd meet again. And it seems we have. It is quite nice to see you again, maybe this time I'll keep you here?" Koh asked in a menacing tone.

"I doubt it." said Iroh. "He is not here for you. I am. Let him go, and we shall finish our business. You will give me my son. Anything else you do will lead to your death, of this I can assure you."

"You think so? Not even an Avatar can defeat me! I am invincible, indestructible, immortal! And you think you can take my life away, just for your son? It you who shall die!"

"We will see." said Iroh. "Aang, stay out of this, it is my fight, not yours." Aang stepped to the side of the cave, and watched as the two forces went after each other, and he dared not get between them. Iroh had no fire, but the way he began the fight, it looked as if he did not need it. Pulling out two broadswords from underneath his cloak, he rushed at Koh, discipline showing as his face renamed the same, and unrelenting mass of no emotion. Aang could feel it deep inside, but only the face kept it down. Iroh knew this was the right thing to do, something ignoble for a noble cause. The two, Iroh and Koh, met and began their fight.

**Hey everybody! I'm here to tell you about the importance of editing! Typing at 4:15 a.m. can be a real hassle, and sometimes random stuff will flood onto the page, like this debacle I had to edit from Chapter 11: _Sokkas was terrified of a group of people he saw attack the car in his dreams. They were almost alt at the party, The three figures he saw burning inward, but did not attack. Standing by his locker, the three simply waited, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. _I'm not joking. That was actually written down on my computer. I was that tired. Aren't you glad I proofread?**

**If you're bored, why not go see The Dark Knight? If you've already seen it, why not see it again with someone who hasn't? If you've already seen it five times or more congratulations! You are now my best friend!**

**This sadly, shall be the last time I tell you to review. It's fruitless. You can if you want to, but my r, e, v, i, and w keys are getting worn. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In some confusion, an anonymous reviewer (someone new, too) misconstrued my asking to review end to a story end. This, happily for the human race, is not the case. I'm simply stopping asking for people to review. It would be nice, but it isn't worth my time anymore. The story will go on, much, much longer, this is a big tree and we've only bitten into the first apple. (Hooray for bad analogies!) On to the…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor do I own a metaphorical apple tree.**

"What are we going to get here, Zhao?" asked Azula, as the pair walked down a flight of steps. "Do you know where it is?

"Of course, Azula." Zhao answered. "We are here to get a treasure from the Sun Warriors. A great and ancient treasure that will give us power beyond out belief and imaginations. It holds the power to level a city in seconds, to destroy anyone before they even know it."

"So we're here for treasure? What have you become, Zhao? A shell of a man who searches for treasure like an old man at the shore. I'm leaving, Zhao, no matter what it is." Azula said in a steely tone.

"This is no ordinary object, Azula! Trust me." Zhao answered. Soon they made it to the chamber with the dance moves and rising platform in the center. The two stood back to back and began the dance.

"Aren't you glad Ozai is dead? This would have been harder with him." In the center of the room, the platform shot up. On it was a beautiful ellipse, seemingly made of gold. This was the treasure Zhao had wanted this past half year, the one which would grant him anything he so desired. All of a sudden, just as it had done with Zuko and Aang; the room did here. The green sticky liquid began pouring in from all sides of the room.

"Quickly, Azula, get out!" Zhao commanded. He began to boil the liquid in his path, but it began to overpower him, there way simply too much. Zhao struggled through the last three meters. In fact, at the very end, he assumed he would be captured. Azula stuck out her hand and extended it to his. He grabbed on and was pilled out of the temple's structure just in time. He gave the odd object to Azula.

"What are you doing with our Sunstone?" yelled the chief of the Sun Warriors. They began to encircle Azula and Zhao, and still their numbers grew as more and more came.

"Get out of my way or die." Zhao said. "Anyone who comes between either of us and leaving, that decision will be their final one. Step away or perish." Every Sun Warrior rushed forward. Under any normal circumstances, this strategy would work perfectly for them against any firebender. However, Zhao had a trick up his sleeve no one could prepare for.

Out of two fingertips on each hand, lightning shot out. Zhao's arms made a wide circle around him, bringing the lightning around to all sides. His right arm stopped where Azula was behind him, and the left continued until it was pointing straight back. The lightning had gone out from all points of the attack, arcing out. It had hit every adversary, with equal force as lightning when it was shot out of one hand in a straight path. Most of the Sun Warriors lay dead, the few remaining were writhing in agony, black burns across their bodies.

Zhao started to walk back to the balloon. His head was held high, and he strode with certain eagerness in his feet. Azula followed behind. She thought only of the sheer power in Zhao's single attack, the falling of the traitors to the Fire Nation, not to mention its Fire Lord. How dare they defy her? She almost laughed at their demise, but she figured it wouldn't be worth her time. This stone, however, why was it so important to Zhao? There must be something that he knew that she didn't.

"Azula; give me the stone." Zhao said. Azula moved the stone into one hand, and handed it to Zhao. He grabbed it, and began heating the gold; it began to melt off onto the ground. A mottled brown stone began to appear beneath it.

"What are you doing?" Azula fumed. "Under that gold is worthless!"

"No." said Zhao. "This is a dragon egg. The last one. And when it hatches, we will control it. With it, we will conquer the world! We will succeed where your father failed! We will kill the Avatar!" Azula smiled. Zhao was going to so much better than Ozai ever could be. She now felt that pushing her father into the fire was the greatest decision she ever made.

Koh and Iroh began their fight. From the very first moment, it was obvious Zuko was not the only one in the Royal Family who studied fighting other than firebending. Every time Koh would sweep one of his sharp legs, Iroh was there with a sword, blocking it, and lunging with the other. Even without his bending, Iroh was holding up well, and delivered blow after blow to Koh's underside.

Blood was dripping from the face-stealer. Even as a spirit, he could only take so much. Koh knew that he would have to make Iroh show emotion. Any, and the battle would be over. No matter what he did though, Iroh's face remained the same, his mouth nearly a straight line, eyes doing nothing but blinking. Iroh was determined to get his son back, and nothing Koh could do would stop him.

Aang watched from the wall of the cave in amazement. Iroh was a master at the broad swords; he put the Blue Spirit's skills to shame. He was jumping over attacks from the low legs, blocking the high ones, while still scoring more and more blows, while his face remained the same, unflinching figure. Koh was slowing down, and one big mistake would cause his death. He had one last chance.

Koh's current face went away, and was replaced by the face of Lu Ten. Iroh could do nothing to stop himself, his eyebrows slanted down, his unreadable mouth turned into an unmistakable frown. Iroh showed pure hatred and anger. Koh began to close in, and began to steal Iroh's face.

Aang knew he had to do something. He could not let Iroh's face be stolen, no matter what Iroh had told him. Aang knew he had to act, and soon. He picked up a rock, and began to rush at Koh. He jumped surprisingly well, even without airbending, and was coming down right in front of Koh's head. He smashed the rock into Koh's forehead. He recoiled in pain, and lost his stranglehold on Iroh. Seizing his chance, Iroh leapt forward and plunged both swords into Koh's unprotected head.

"Well done, Avatar… It's only taken you a few hundred years and some help to kill me…" Those were the last words Koh would ever say. After that, his true face showed; a hideous figure, blood-red eyes, a mouth with razor fangs hanging down, and no nose. His eyes closed, and he died.

"Thank you, Aang." said Iroh. "I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

"Where have you been? Was that you who took out Zhao in the Jasmine Dragon? Why did you leave with no explanation?"

"I'll answer that in due time, but now, I must go see my son." With that, he sat down, and immediately was gone.

Katara, Toph, and Zuko were sitting under the tree on the hill. Katara looked at Aang, longing for him to get back. Suddenly, all three heard groaning. They stood up and went over to Lu Ten. His face was back, and he was waking up!

"Lu Ten, my cousin, nice to have you back!" Zuko said.

"How's the war?" asked Lu Ten. "Have we won yet? How is the Fire Lord?" Zuko looked at Katara and Toph, uncertain of what to say. Toph nodded her head. Zuko came out with it.

"I'm the Fire Lord, the war is over. I ended it. My father was defeated by the Avatar. These two were his waterbending and earthbending teachers. He's over there."

"What? So many Fire Nation men lost their lives for nothing! How could you just give up? After Ozai was beaten, why did you wimp out to the Avatar?"

"I didn't. He needed a firebending teacher too." Zuko said. "But now the world is at peace. Isn't that good enough for you? We were out of control, our country. I didn't harm the Fire Nation, I fixed the world."

Iroh came running over the hill. He grabbed his son, and gave him a great hug.

"Eight long years I've waited for this." Iroh said, tears starting to run down his face. Aang got up, and walked over to Katara and Toph.

"It's so nice." Aang said. "Father and son reunited after eight years. I still have questions, though…"

"We all do." said Katara, looking at Lu Ten in a suspicious way. "We all do."

**I'm sure some of you are wondering why my chapters are so short. There are a few reasons for this. One, because of band, I'm not at home from 7:00 a.m. to about 10:00 p.m. Two, others who share a schedule as ridiculous as mine might enjoy just a short, interesting chapter; if they don't have much time, short stuff is perfect. Also, I have other stuff to do: watch Youtube videos, play video games, (beat Phantom Hourglass recently) and homework. Also, it allows me to update much more often. But, these chapters might get longer, who knows?**

**Also, if you actually care (Trust me, you won't) I listened to Abbey Road and Revolver while writing this. If you don't know who those albums are by, for shame. (If you don't, use a brand new website called Google. It's awesome!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: A genie appeared yesterday and said he'd grant me one wish. So instead of wishing for something useful, like owning Avatar or bending abilities, I wished for some McDonald's fries. It was a bad idea, but it seemed good at the time. Although, I do admit they were quite delicious.**

Everyone sat around Sokka's bed. Sokka was still in pain. Zhao's damage to his shoulder had been tremendous, and incapacitated him for the most part. However, he did not care about the pain; instead, he was intent on listening to Iroh's explanation of the events.

"It was about ten years ago. The army was six-hundred days into its siege of Ba Sing Se. On that day, Lu Ten turned sixteen. This was the most important day for him of his entire life; he could finally fight in the battles, not just sit behind the lines and watch. That night, I decided that he should go into the spirit world for the first time, so he could be a White Lotus."

"Wait." Aang said. "What does the spirit world have anything to do with the White Lotus? How did you get to the spirit world?" These questions seemed to be on everyone's minds. Their eyes pored into Iroh's. He took a heavy breath, and started again.

"The mark of a White Lotus is the Pai Sho piece. It is relatively useless; its main use is for finding another member. In nature, it is the same. The White Lotus is an uncommon plant, known for its beauty. It has no special qualities, no poison, no sweet nectar, and its leaves are horrible for tea. However, if heated to a certain temperature, it starts to ooze a liquid from the stem." He held up a flask. On the bottom swirled an opaque blue liquid.

"This is the White Lotus' essence. One sip will cause the drinker to go into the spirit world. However, it temporarily destroys the drinker's body."

"What?!" exclaimed Sokka. "This destroys your body?"

"Yes. A person; body, spirit, or both, must exist in one world only. The extract destroys your body with a large bang, and that's what Toph heard. However, when you are ready to leave, your spirit creates a new body exactly like your old one. Airbending monks would try to separate the body from mind as they died, and if they could detach themselves, they would have eternal peace. The spirit world is different. One must always come back from there.

Because Lu Ten's face was stolen, his spirit was dead. One cannot simply stop existing, so his body reappeared, showing what his spirit looked like. Since there was no spirit to occupy the body, he appeared dead.

This applies to everyone but the Avatar. The Avatar is the bridge to the spirit world, and is made to separate mind and body. What would happen if any Avatar was to drink this is unknown. Yet I feel the result would be disastrous for everyone." Aang looked at the vial. The others saw a way to the spirit world, he saw a deadly poison.

Iroh continued. "It is in the spirit world that one hoping to become a White Lotus takes their first test. The hopeful must talk to a spirit and gain knowledge that no human could know. Aang, you actually completed the first test when you talked to Koh to find out about the Moon and Ocean spirits."

"Didn't Zhao know about that? Has he been to the spirit world?" Katara asked.

"No, he has never been, and never will. His mind is too corrupt and impure. The Library in the desert, however, houses knowledge that has been gathered by the spirits, but as it does not separate mind from body, it does not qualify. Therefore, Zhao has not passed the first test, nor will he ever.

Lu Ten had the misfortune of venturing into Koh's cave before seeing what was inside. I watched, yet I did nothing, it was his goal to accomplish by himself. The face of a beautiful woman was on Koh, and my son was taken aback at her beauty. Then, without warning, Koh's face changed into a hideous blue ogre. He was shocked at the sight, and screamed in horror. Then, silence.

I vowed there that when the war was over, I would get my son back in one way or another. Koh and I had long discussions, and we settled upon a duel. Normally, I would try to get Lu Ten peacefully, but my rage was so great, I did not care. All I wanted was my son back. I don't know what Koh was the spirit of; I only hope that it is something that will not be missed…" Iroh was done. He got up, and walked out of the room.

"What about the fight with Zhao?" Sokka called out, but Iroh was already gone. "I guess we'll have to find out later." he said. Trying to throw his arms up, he put his shoulder in pain, as it still hurt to move. "I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep. Would all of you leave my room, now? Except you Suki, you can stay."

Suki laughed. She declined, and went off to her own room. The remaining people in the room left. Lu Ten, unable to make out his Uncle's tale, sat outside in the hallway, hands in his eyes.

Aang started to fall asleep. As he lay down and closed his eyes, he saw Avatar Kuruk, and next to him sat Ummi, his now returned love.

"Thank you." he said. Aang smiled, and drifted off into a slumber. It was one of the best night's sleeps he would ever have.

The messenger rode quickly through the night. He was almost at the great walled city. In his hand he clenched a folded piece of a paper. All it said on the front was:

Urgent! Deliver directly to the Avatar in Ba Sing Se!

Since the message had been put into his hand, he did not yet let go. He looked at it, and although he had not yet opened it, he knew the message on it. Ozai and Azula had broken out with help from Zhao. The world was in peril.

Azula's eyes shot open. She felt something in her snap, and all of a sudden, thoughts of revenge and death filled her mind. People who had betrayed her, people who had lied to her, people who did not fear her, they all must be destroyed. Standing up, she looked down from the basket of the balloon. The landscape was beautiful, partially illuminated by the sun rising far in the east.

"It all must burn to ashes!"

**However boring this chapter may seem, it is incredibly important. A lot of this will be referred to much later on, so I hope you paid attention. Also, for some reason, my copy of the Beatles album Revolver smells really good, almost like citrus. Any insights? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

****

Important news, everybody! This story shall now have two authors, me  
(Litoyfredrecksen) and Lady-Myrrh (also on this site). So, I hope you enjoy  
both of us! Now for, by far and away, the most intense and epic thing ever,  
the…

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets blue, me no own, you no sue. - Lady Myrrh**

Zuko was the first to wake up. The scent of fresh tea wafted through the tea shop for the first time since Iroh's disappearance, its glorious smell was enough to bring a smile to anyone's face. With the refreshing scent, and the promise of breakfast, Zuko emerged from his bedroom. He made a face in the mirror as he passed the bathroom, he hated how his hair stood up in the morning.

Zuko went into the dining room. To his surprise, the seats were empty, no tea was on the tables, and it was dead silent. He ran into the kitchen, only to see a single unfinished cup of ginseng tea sitting on a counter. Confused, he walked through the hall, looking in every room. Each was filled, the occupant sleeping soundly inside. Zuko reached the end, and peered inside the final room. Lu Ten was gone, along with Iroh. Zuko walked back into the kitchen, and finished the cup of tea, worried about his uncle and newly returned cousin; he was hoping the tea would settle his nerves.

The father and son walked through a broken down and worn section of Ba Sing Se. Roofs were slowly caving in. Young children and mothers sat on the stoop, wearing what seemed to be their only clothes, faces gaunt and eyes teary. A little boy wearing rags was sitting begging in the street. It was an odd sight, two that had it so well off, wearing ornate robes of the finest materials.

"How did they get to be like this?" Lu Ten asked, a bit of horror creeping into his voice.

"Us." Iroh said. "All these families have one thing in common; each of them has lost something precious, a father or son. We have destroyed much, and brought nothing. Although peace is here, I feel that some might still harbor resentment towards the Fire Nation." Katara, for one, Iroh thought. "Some lost everything they  
have others less. Never has a single war had such an impact on every person in the world. And, our nation is hated for it.

This was an unjust war. My only regret is that Sozin died peacefully, not as he should have, without honor and ashamed. Yet, you want to continue the war?  
Look around you, Lu Ten! Do you see what we have done?" Iroh's voice had gathered the strength that reminded you that he could have been the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation.

Lu Ten looked at the battered families. Their eyes pierced into his, he felt horrible. All of this, just for land? Hundreds of families destroyed, children left orphaned. It wasn't worth it.

"This is one of the places better off. Think about the Southern Water Tribe. One Waterbender, whose mother was killed by the Fire Nation and had her father leave to fight them. It was her, her brother, and her grandmother for two years, fending for themselves. Then she left with her brother."

"Why?" Lu Ten asked, there was a question in his voice.

"To train the Avatar in waterbending." Only then did Iroh's son realize who his father was talking about. "Speaking of which, the Avatar lost everybody he knew but one, Bumi, who happens to be the new Earth King, to the Fire Nation. He has suffered, yet he still chose to spare the man who kept the war effort burning brightly inside every man, woman, and child in the Fire Nation, Ozai."

"Can we go back to the Jasmine Dragon now?" Lu Ten pleaded. He had had enough.

"Do you want to continue the war?" asked Iroh, in his calm voice there was a hint of a challenge.

"No, no! I am happy it's over! Just get me away from the pain!" Lu Ten yelled.

"Very well, then. We'll go back." Iroh said. The two began to walk back, tears streaming from Lu Ten's eyes, with fists clenched up against his eyes.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh began to walk through the doorway. When he was halfway through, he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw a messenger running as fast as possible as he could in the stiflingly hot uniform. The messenger reached Iroh and gave him the  
paper.

"Thank you." Iroh said.

"Hey, could I get some tea? I've been up for three days to get this to you." the  
messenger said.

"Of course. Who would I be to deny a good man tea?" laughed Iroh. "Lu Ten, get this poor man some tea. Come inside, you need a place to sit down and rest."

By that time, everyone had woken up and was in the main room, except Sokka, he was still sleeping, due to the wound. Eyes barely open, they sat in the kitchen, bleary eyed and confused looking. Iroh unfolded the paper, and couldn't believe what he saw. He breathed heavily, not knowing what to say. Finally, after a minute of intense stares, he simply told stated the fact.

"Ozai and Azula were broken out of jail by Zhao." Everyone gasped. It seems as though Zhao really had come back.

"Messenger, does Bumi know about this?" He looked over at the table, the Messenger was passed out from the fatigue of riding three days straight without sleep, the already empty teacup still in his hand.

"I'll deliver this to him." Iroh said. He then made his way out the doorway. At that very moment, Sokka slowly hobbled in, still in pain.

"Iroh!" he called out. "What about Zhao and how you saved my life? Was that really you? Why didn't you stay?" They fell upon deaf ears. By the time the words were out, Iroh was well out of earshot, on the bustling street of Ba Sing Se, hundreds of people going to the market. Once again, Sokka was left hanging on how he survived the attack.

"Sokka, Azula and Ozai are on the loose." Aang said. "Zhao got them out. Our world is in danger again. It doesn't matter if Iroh was there or not, what matters is that the world needs us."

Sokka sighed. "Come on couldn't we be at peace for just a month?"

**This is Lady-Myrrh, this chapter's delay is mine, I apologize sincerely. I will try to do better next time in finishing in a timelier manner. I also hate physics, just throwing that out there. Don't read my other stuff, just don't. REVIEW!**

**This is Litoy Doesn't-feel-like-typing-out-Fredrecksen. I beat "I Wanna Be The Guy," the hardest game ever to exist, after more than 200 collective hours, on September 10, 2008, at 1:24:37 a.m. EST. This chapter is lovingly dedicated to the memory of the time, sanity, and will to live lost during the playing of that game. May they forever rest in peace. **

**Notice it was Lady-Myrrh asking to review, not me. I guess her keyboard isn't as worn.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Sorry, for the wait, I forget to mention the hiatus. It'll continue past Novermber, as I'm doing NaNOWriMo. Contact me (LF) if you want to read my stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, could it be any simpler? That fact is as clear as Disaster Movie is bad. Sorry, I didn't have to go there, I just felt like going there.**

Azula had not slept that night. In fact, she had never actually gotten a good night's sleep since the prison, days ago. Even there, though, her eyes barely ever closed. The insane thoughts of revenge kept her up, kept her ticking, like a bomb nearing the end of its fuse. She stood up, looking at the landscape far below her. The long and unkempt hair blew in her face, glazed-over eyes barely seeing anything, but she refused to close them.

Zhao finally woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he asked Azula if they were still on course.

"Of course we are, Zhao! Why would I let this ship, my one chance of finding and killing all those backstabbing traitors and turncoats? Like my father. He deserved it. It was my plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground! Mine! I've killed the Avatar, he wouldn't have stood a chance against my father and I! But he was weak." Zhao looked on and smiled. Azula's continually decreasingsanity could prove to be more of an asset than he had previously thought.

Azula continued. "The ones I thought were friends, Mai and Ty Lee. I'll kill them too. We could have killed Zuko, but they saved him and his companions. They are traitors, as is my brother! After we're done with them, along with the Avatar and his friends, we shall rule the world!" she began laughing uncontrollably, bloodshot eyes somehow glistening.

Despite the insanity, Zhao was still worried about her lack of firebending. Cradling the dragon egg, he looked at her, hair as it was the day of her defeat flying around as her head moved erratically, as if carried by the laughing. Suddenly, a ta demark jet of blue flame came from her mouth, spiraling into the air. Zhao smiled. Azula was back.

He began to adjust the balloon. Slowly, it began a descent toward the plain below them. It was hard to notice at first, but after a while, the decline wasunmistakeable. Azula, of course, picked on the idiosyncrasy within seconds.

"Why are we going down?" Azula fumed. "We won't get any closer to killing anybody on the ground! Get us back up in the sky or else!" Azula continued to scream.

"Azula, it is fine. We're going down for a reason. Something important must be attended to. And I shall teach you the twohanded lightning technique." Zhao said.

"Fine. We'll land."

No less than fifteen minutes later, the balloon had landed in a clearing in the dense forest. They stepped out, and waited for a short bit of time. In the distance, weaving in and out of the tree trunks, ran a figure. As he got closer, Azula could see he was wearing a Fire Nation army uniform. When he got there, he immediately got down on both knees.

"I am sorry for my-"

"Be quiet!" Zhao snapped. "All I care about is that you messed up our bombing raid. All you had to do was make your way to the South Pole and unleash the bombs. Instead, it's foiled by the Avatar and his friends. I still can't believe that you, a 'great' general, in your own opinion, could be so easily thwarted by four kids, two of which can't bend, and a flying bison! Something tells me your loyalties aren't where you say they are!" As he was kneeling on the ground, Zhao gave him a savage kick to the side. The general flopped onto one side, clutching his side in agony.

"Let me deal with this. I know how to deal with these backstabbing traitors."Azula said. She picked him up onto his feet, and dragged him behind aparticularly dense grove of trees.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Azula inquired.

"I didn't! We didn't know he was there until it was too late! He snuck on and someone lit fire to the explosives in the bomb bay!" the man said. 'Besides, how could I have contacted him?"

"Then why was it only you who survived, no others? There were people farther away from the blast than you were, and they were lost! How? Because you knew he was coming!" Azula was seething by now, her bloodshot eyes staring directly into the ones opposite her.

"I swear I had no clue he was coming. We were en route to the South Pole to kill him; I didn't expect to find him on board the ship. It'll never happen again."

"You're right." Azula said, suddenly calm. "It won't."

Zhao watched, unable to make out what was going on behind the trees. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and a jet of blue flame rose up through the trees. Zhao heard a scream. Azula, alone, walked back to Zhao.

**Yes, this chapter sucks, I wrote to get the NaNoWriMo announcement out.**

**RIP Rick Wright, (1943-2008) who was Pink Floyd's keyboardist. So, goodbye Rick. I'll see you on the dark side of the  
moon. LF**

**I apologize sincerely for the delay.  
LM**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're ba-ack! After far too long, here it comes. Also, this is a really sad chapter, and most people will hate us for what happens, but it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I own Avatar less than my flabs of jellied blubber ever have pulsated to and fro in ripples of flowing terror. Or less than my emerald green orbs have ever glared lustfully at a wallowing soldier. Or less than anyone ever get this apart from Lady-Myrrh and myself. -LF**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The group was sitting around the fire. They had left Ba Sing Se three days previously, and now Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Zuko were out on a search for Zhao, Ozai, and Azula. Unfortunately for them, they did not realize how far Azula had sunk, and how they never would find Ozai. For now, though, things were good, and as the dinner stewed over the fire, conversation between all had begun.

Only Lu Ten seemed estranged. He had never really been getting along with the others, and now sat staring at the fire, between Zuko and Iroh, a blank look on his face. He had been tracing circles in the dust with his foot for the past hour, and did not seem like he was going to stop.

Iroh got up, presumably to make tea, and walked into his tent to get out the teapots and leaves. The conversation between everybody but Lu Ten continued, and it seemed as though Iroh's company would not be missed for the short time he was gone. After a time of about five minutes, Iroh emerged from his tent, carrying everything he needed to make tea, his usual look of calm anticipation before tea on his face.

"Good evening, General Iroh." said a voice. Before anyone had a time to react, four shots of lightning came simultaneously, striking Iroh in his unprotected back. He stumbled forward, with a shocked expression, and collapsed at Lu Ten's feet. Standing where Iroh had been were Azula and Zhao, with both arms outstretched.

Both lowered their arms to their sides, and calmly strode into the campsite. Azula eyed Iroh's limp form, allowed a brief satisfied smile, and pulled her head straight again, her face once again complete calm, as if nothing had happened. The two stood in the middle, backs to each other, and looked at the friends.

Katara shot up, and tried to get to Iroh's body. Her hands were already at her water horn, popping the cork and drawing the water out. Her expression was one of horror. Aang jumped up and began to take on Zhao, while Zuko did the same with Azula. Toph and Suki were also attempting to get to Iroh, but the two Firebenders were able to somehow hold everyone off, the superior ability of their lightening bending no doubt helping. Lu Ten was the only one who could get to Iroh, and once there, all he could do was lay his head on Iroh's still chest. Sokka, still injured by his previous encounter with Zhao, could only sit and do nothing.

Azula quickly fired lightning at Katara, hoping to gain the same advantage as she had at the palace months before. Katara swivelled, and the lightning narrowly missed, barely a hair's breadth from her nose. She could feel the searing heat. Katara retaliated with the water whip, but Azula blocked it easily. However, this gave Zuko a chance to shoot a large ball of fire at Azula. It hit its mark, and struck his sister's side, knocking her over.

Zhao, who had been holding off Aang and Toph, knew that not even he could possibly take on the Avatar and three other extremely skilled benders. Growling, he scooped up Azula and rushed into the forest. The two were swallowed up in the darkness, and no one bothered to follow them, there were more important matters to attend to than chasing. Normally, at least one of them would have followed. But, all of them crowded around Iroh, leaving the two to ecape.

Katara was quick, and in a matter of moments, was at Iroh's side, water surrounding her hands. She slowly pressed them to Iroh's back, but there was no reaction. Nothing happened. She tried again, hands shaking, her face more and more desperate, frantically giving everything she had. The result was the same. In one last desperate act, she took the vial of water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It was dry, her greatest fears realized. There was nothing she could do, he was dead. The Dragon of the West was gone. She ripped the useless vial from her neck and threw it to the ground in an act bitter, angry, frustration.

During all this, the others could do nothing but watch , frozen, as Katara's frenzied attempts to save Iroh were unsuccessful. Aang had barely survived one shot in the back, and Katara had used the spirit water on him. Not even Iroh could survive four shots of lightening, and there was no sacred water for him. No hope, no sacred water. Just horror, and shock. And now, just an empty feeling.

"Why did they do this?" Zuko wondered out loud. "Why… Uncle…" He broke down, and buried his head in Iroh's robes. He was gone, really gone. The man who had taken him in as a son, accepted him for who he was. Gone, never again to lecture him on the glories of tea. Never again to give cryptic words of wisdom as advice.

Lu Ten was there too, still unable to take in the death of his father. So soon after finding him again, he was gone. Taken away. His own niece had betrayed him.

Toph stood her eyes closed. Her head was bowed. Iroh had helped her so much, now he was gone, he would never again brew tea with his hands, hands that made the most special, wonderful tea in the world.

No one could take it in, it was impossible. They cried together, each had their own memories of Iroh. The tragedy of their group was that only in the death of one of their one were they finally united.

Revenge would come later, now was time mourning.

**I'm sorry if you're sad, but don't flame me. That won't bring MY FAVORITE CHARACTER back to life. Also, notice how, to make his death as awesome as possible, I waited until exactly December 8th, at 10:49 p.m. to post, correlating with another death of a famous person. But, if you can't get over it, play some nice freeware games: 5 Days a Stranger, 7 Days a Skeptic, Trilby's Notes, and 6 Days a Sacrifice to calm down. Those are fun, easygoing, lighthearted games that I recommend to get you out of a bad mood. -LF**

**Lady-Myrrh is very sorry for this chapter. Iroh is the roxor. On a lighter note LM really likes cookies, and she would like them even more if her computer would accept them from so she could actually login.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LF: Delays are fun aren't they? Well, unable to get this one together, I decided to handwrite it the night before midterms by lava lamplight, listening to a vinyl copy of Thriller. That's dedication, folks.**

**LM: This delay is my fault entirely, this has been sitting on my desk for over a month now, I just hate typing things up.  
**

**LF: Until I didn't feel like posting for another month. Hehe. The next one won't take nearly this long though. I promise. If I break the promise, I will stare at a picture of Cabadath from the John Defoe Quadrilogy until my head explodes (approx. 23 seconds).**

**Disclaimer: To the left, you see the word disclaimer, followed by a colon. To the right, you see the actual disclaimer, which confused me for a bit. I own Avatar as much as people should attempt witty disclaimers at 11:30 or delaying chapters for a long time.**

**  
Chapter 18**

Three weeks had passed since Iroh's brutal murder. It seemed as if all the world were packed into Ba Sing Se; men and women from all corners of the globe. People from both Poles, the Swamp, the Desert, and every other locale Aang and his friends had seen on their journey were present, along with those from another thousand places. The mourners were huddled in the main square, the temperature uncharacteristically cold for summer, but somehow fitting.

In the center of the square there now stood a massive granite statue of Iroh, in a peaceful pose, not one of war, but rather one like he had just greeted a weary traveler into his tea shop. Underneath the statue was Iroh's body, forever in repose. A plaque on the base of the statue read "General Iroh; Outstanding general, loving Father and uncle, liberator of Ba Sing Se, Dragon of the West." Zuko stood in front of the statue, Lu Ten on his right, Aang on his left. It was an odd sight, three people of their age sending off Iroh, but, as with the temperature, it was somehow fitting.

Zuko breathed heavily, and then began his eulogy. "We have lost one of the greatest men to come from any of the four nations. throughout the history of these nations has anyone done so much good for all. His deeds were great and known across the land. And now the fact that he is gone is nigh impossible to bear."

"But however hard it is we must fight on. He was not one to stand idly by as evil reigned. He would not allow evil to win. To dwell forever on his loss would be an insult to his memory. So we must fight on. We thought the war was over when my father lost his duel. It should have been this way."

"But it teaches us. We thought the evil died and went away. But we were wrong. But Iroh is still here. And I believe that he is still forever strong. It is he, not I, not Aang, who can guide us through these troubled times. His memory will lead us into every fight. This is not between the nations anymore. We must fight and win! We must not give up! We must not forget! We must march against the evil, and I know we shall win. For the kindest, wisest, greatest man this world has ever seen is by our side."

Zuko was finished. Everyone in the crowd looked down, more than a few eyes were wet. It was the first moment that all four nations had bonded together as one without the help of the Avatar. Iroh, it seemed, had finally fulfilled his life's dream, but with extreme cost. Zuko, Lu ten, and Aang step ped back into the crowd. All faced the great statue of Iroh, admiring its greatness and beauty.

Two hours later, after the crowd had gone. Only the ones who had seen Iroh die, except with Mai and Ty Lee instead of his murderers, stood before the statue. Mai's face held sorrow in place of the usual expression of apathy. Aang looked up at the staue.

"It seems like he should be holding something," he said. "His hand is stretched out like he's Firebending."

"That's true," Zuko replied. "I'm going on a trip to get it."

"What?" asked Aang.

"A tongue of flame from the Eternal Fire at the Temple of the Sun Warriors." Wind started to blow, and rain began to fall. It beat off of the statue, and arced in every direction.

"We should be getting back to the tea shop," said Katara.

Yeah, we should," said Aang. The group solemnly made their way back. they left only Lu Ten there, he had refused to go. He knelt over top of the grave site, hiding his head into his arms. Tears were still coming down in a steady stream. Why had Iroh been taken now? He had just saved Lu Ten from death, why now? Lu Ten knew the icy grip of death that came from murder, not a "natural" death. It was not embrace, rather a pulling back from light into darkness.

Lu Ten found himself sifting through every memory he had of Iroh. He had many, but each memory was as vivid as the day it happened. Yes, the negative ones, which were far and few between, being glossed over. Scenes of temper were forgotten, yet ones as trivial as a walk through the Royal Family's garden were savored, every second precious. But now Iroh was gone. Never again to walk through the garden, smelling the flowers, looking at their reflections in the pond.

His father was gone. Just after he returned to his father. Iroh's work was in vain, all he had wanted to do was enjoy life with his son, but his cousin and a deranged lunatic had taken that first chance away. A chance that should have been realized and carried to the fullest. It had been stolen. Lu Ten knew that he would kill one of them. There was no doubt about it, he would take one of them out as quickly and efficiently as the did to his father.

Right there, he promised there would be no angst. It was not an exercise in revenge, but rather one of justice. he would not whine or complain, he would get the job done.

Suddenly, a memory slid in, unnoticed, and his eyes became unfocused, and they began to grow wet, tears started soon after. One of the songs Iroh used to sing, a younger and happier Lu Ten bouncing on his knee, filled his head.

"Winter, spring, summer, and fall.  
Winter, spring, summer, and fall.  
Four seasons, four loves.  
Four seasons, four loves."


End file.
